


How Fast Can You Go?

by bonzai_bunny



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Felching, Gender or Sex Swap, Impact Play, Lingerie, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Using social media as foreplay, Voyeurism, batflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: This fic is individual scenes for Kinktober prompts. Kinks to be added to tags.





	1. Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all it's ya girl Bonzai. I'm trying to write again and I've been pulled into DC stuff for the time being. Will I complete all 30 prompts? Unlikely, but I will still try!
> 
> This is mostly DCAU verse along with my own little setting headcanons. Un-beta'd and briskly proofread.

Wally never considered himself an early riser. Even though he had immeasurable amounts of energy, he still liked to lay in bed just to bask in the warmth and comfort, at least for a little while. But compared to Bruce, he was the goddamn earliest riser in the world. And it wasn’t that Wally expected Batman to be a morning person, but he didn’t like to get up before Bruce did and this often left him antsy, not wanting to wake Bruce up because he needed the sleep, but also wanting Bruce to be awake so they could start their day.

In these quiet moments, where the sun had risen enough to peek through Bruce’s heavy curtains and Wally could hear the faint noises of Alfred moving plates and pans downstairs, Wally liked to look Bruce over. He always looked younger when he was sleeping than when he was awake despite the hair greying at his temples. The pinched lines of his forehead softened and the omnipresent frown was gone. He only ever looked this relaxed after orgasim and Wally was honestly glad to see him at peace.

But Wally was also, unfortunately, hard. He had woken up, pressed against Bruce and now he had to wait, despite the wonderful heat of the man next to him. Wally could always move away a little and jack off but that felt kinda rude.

So he waited, patiently, until he felt the telltale feeling of Bruce tensing upon waking, recalling his surroundings with his eyes closed and then relaxing. He looked down at Wally, where the redhead was half clung against his side.

“Morning,” Bruce grunted and Wally surged up to kiss him, morning breath be damned.

“Good morning,” Wally chirped when he pulled away. A slow smile graced Bruce’s lips as he looked down between them.

“You’re quite awake this morning.”

“Yeah,” Wally said with a laugh because this wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence. He leaned up to kiss Bruce again shifting his hips a little to get the message across. Sleepy sex with Bruce was the best because he had zero of his guard up yet this early in the morning. He was really not a morning person.

Bruce hummed against his lips before pulling away. “I’m afraid all I can offer is a hand,” he said. “Got in late last night.”

Wally knew and didn’t hold it against him.

“That’s alright,” Wally murmured as he moved to kiss Bruce’s neck and, ah, that shudder was what he was looking for. “I’ll do all the work.”

He kept kissing as his hands roamed up and down Bruce’s abs and he occasionally brushed up against a hardening nipple. Bruce sighed and Wally kept kissing down, first at his collar bone, then his pecs, then his navel. Bruce shuddered and Wally’s hand finally wandered to the slight bulge in Bruce’s boxers.

Then, just to be a tease, Wally surged up again to kiss Bruce on the mouth. He stroked Bruce’s hardening cock and groaned when Bruce’s tongue brushed up against his. Good. That meant the other was getting hungry. Wally looked up and saw the dark look the other was giving him and grinned. That was his, “I want to fuck you against a wall right now” look and Wally took that as his cue to dash away for lube and a condom.

The only clue that he had even left the bed was the rush of air that accompanied him. He shimmied out of his boxers and straddled the other in a smooth motion. His cock was still perfectly hard and Wally just barely stopped himself from rubbing off against Bruce’s abs. In the low light he could still see how blown with arousal Bruce’s eyes were: a black hole with a ring of ice blue around it. Bruce’s lips were slightly swollen from kissing and, god, Wally couldn’t stand how pretty this man was.

He kissed Bruce again only this time it was all tongue and teeth. Wally used the time to quickly prep himself, one finger then two, and he felt Bruce cant his hips up; he felt the other’s hard cock ready to go.

Wally pulled out his fingers with a soft moan and quickly pushed down Bruce’s boxers and slicked up his dick. The other hissed, hips twitching, and Wally saw a bead of precum dribble down the side. They were both as ready as they were going to be.

Wally rolled down the condom and then sunk down on his boyfriends cock. It was magnificent. Bruce managed to fill him up in ways that always satisfied him. He rocked a little to make sure that he had prepared himself well enough and then, slowly, lifted up and sunk back down.

They both groaned. Wally moved at a slow, easy pace that made sure Bruce was buried in him deep after each thrust. It was Sunday so it was the time to have a slow and luxurious fuck. Bruce finally woke up enough to contribute by meeting Wally half way and digging into Wally’s thighs.

By the time they were close, Wally was dribbling precum steadily onto Bruce’s stomach and whined at every thrust. His rhythm faltered as that heat began to spread through him and Bruce was bucking into him fully now. Bruce grit his teeth, feeling the other clench around him, as Wally came with a loud shout. He gasped and stopped to get his bearings straight as the last of his orgasm wrung through him, but Bruce wasn’t having it.

Wally shrieked when Bruce flipped them over and Bruce started fucking him for real. He was oversensitive and drowsy but hardly cared when every thrust lit him up like christmas lights. Wally’s toes curled as Bruce continued to pound into his prostate and he whined because he was getting hard again but there was no way he would come this soon. 

Eventually, Bruce lost his hard fought control and his hips staggered when he came with a shout. He rolled off of Wally, panting, and lazily pulled off and threw away the condom. They both needed a shower. 

“You awake yet?” Wally asked, only slightly less out of breath than Bruce.

Bruce gave him a look and that slow smile again. “I think I could wake up a little more.”


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dirty talk with a little phone sex.

Wally was bored. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, but normally he could find _something_ to occupy his time. But there were no emergencies, in Central City or otherwise. There was nothing interesting on TV and it was around midnight and thus couldn't bother Bruce and both Lanterns were off planet. So he idly swiped through various social media sites on his phone while a TV movie played in the background. He sighed when even that lost its charm and decided, spur of the moment, to send Bruce a selfie. It was something he did on occasion and Bruce hadn’t told him to stop yet so Wally always considered that as permission. He sent it to Brucie’s phone so the other would know it wasn’t important. He figured Bruce might like the gesture after a long night of fighting bad guys. Or Bruce might fall asleep immediately after patrol and not see the text until morning. Either way, Wally didn’t expect a response.

So color him shocked when he received a reply text about ten minutes later and it was a selfie of all things. Bruce must be in a good mood. It was a shirtless picture taken in front of a mirror and he must have just gotten out the shower because his black hair was plastered to his forehead and his skin was slightly flushed. He was wearing sweatpants low on his hips, low enough to show off the dip of his pelvis and just the beginning of his pubic hair.

Holy shit.

If Wally had been drinking something, he might have spit it out. His eyes roamed that muscular body and he imagined it beneath him. Or above him. Honestly, he didn’t care as long as he had his hands on all of that skin. He wanted to lick Bruce like a lollipop.

He debated on sending a picture back. He knew he couldn’t compete with something like that, but then again, he knew where Bruce’s tastes lay.

He pulled off his Central U sweatshirt and bit his lips until they were properly red and swollen. He messed up his hair and debated on slapping his cheeks to look more flushed but he was already kind of flustered so it was unneeded. Wally fluffed up his pillows and lay down on them with parted lips and half-lidded eyes so he looked perfectly slutty. He snapped the picture and sent it to Bruce with the caption “want u.” Wally wondered if Bruce was going to escalate it. He had never sexted before and was vibrating in anticipation for a response.

It took about five minutes for a reply, but it was worth it. Bruce sent him back a picture of him holding his cock through his sweatpants. His dick’s imprint was completely visible and it showed off just how huge the other's dick was.

Wally was hard immediately and his mouth watered. He wanted that dick and he wanted it now. He could always just go to Bruce, the advantages of being a speedster, but Bruce always had something fun planned when they tried something new. Wally was not disappointed. A few moments later, before Wally could decide what to send back, he got the text:

“Check twitter.”

Bemused, Wally checked twitter and his jaw dropped. Number one trending was “Bruce Wayne’s dick.”

There were variations of that (Wally’s personal favorite was “#BruciesBulge”) but he tapped on the first trending topic and lo and behold, there was that pic that Bruce sent him for the whole world to see. It had already been deleted from Bruce’s account but not quick enough that people didn’t have time to screen grab it. Some of the tweets in response were shaming Bruce and calling him indecent but most of them were either humorous or thirsty, expressing shock and desire at Bruce’s penis size. Wally was equal parts aroused and baffled. This wasn’t an accident; Bruce didn’t do anything on accident. So Wally called him for immediate answers.

“What the hell Bruce?” Wally asked in lieu of a greeting. Wally knew, internally, that this was on par for Brucie Wayne, but he didn’t understand the stunt in the context in their conversation.

“I wanted you to see how exclusive you are,” Bruce answered in a low voice that sent a shiver down Wally’s back.

“The whole world wants my cock, but you’re the only one who gets it.”

Wally’s cock twitched in response and he pressed his hand down against it, biting off a moan. He felt a possessive thrill and damn it, Bruce knew him too well.

“Yeah?” He asked back.

“Yeah.”

“Soo…” Wally braved, “What else are they missing?”

“How good my cock feels inside you,” Bruce said and Wally shivered again.

Holy shit. Holy shit, they were really doing this. Wally swallowed thickly and answered, “You fill me up like nothing else."

Bruce hummed. “I know I do. You scream so loud when I fuck you.”

“God, Bruce,” Wally groaned. He put his phone on speaker so he could pull out his cock and grab lube to slick himself up. Bruce caught the difference immediately.

“Are you touching yourself?” He asked.

Wally nodded and then, remembering that Bruce could not see him, hummed in assertion.

“Are you thinking about my cock right now?”

“Yes,” he groaned.

“Are you thinking about how much you love to choke on it.”

Wally moaned again, stroking faster. Precum had already started to drip down his cock, making a mess but Wally didn’t care.

“I bet you’re so wet right now, huh?”

“Yeah,” Wally gasped. Bruce started sounding more breathless but didn’t stop his avalanche of words.

“I bet you’re imagining me inside your tight hole right now. You’re such a slut, I bet you would take me anywhere because you can’t get enough and you want everyone to know it.”

Wally was close. He could feel that coiling heat deep in his balls and he wasn’t going to last much longer. He hummed again in affirmation, only half listening to Bruce at this point. He bit his lip, stroking hard and focusing on that feeling. He was vibrating and he didn’t even realize it.

“I love the noises you make. I can’t wait to get inside you right now,” Bruce groaned and Wally came. His eyes rolled back and he spurted all over his abdomen. He didn’t know how long it went on but when he came back, he could hear Bruce groaning into his own orgasm. Before he could get self conscious, he took a picture of the cooling cum on his belly and sent it to Bruce. He got a similar one back from the other but with Bruce’s spent cock also in the frame and the caption, “Good night.”

Wally sent a goodnight text back and settled in as the satiated feeling of orgasm gave way to more arousal. He flipped through the pictures Bruce sent him and thought at least now he wouldn’t be bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going strong on day two! Does Central University exist? Who knows.


	3. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3 - Public

“Meeting adjourned.”

The sounds of chairs scraping filled the room as various members of the Justice League stood upon hearing Batman’s statement. People started chatting and Wally stretched, as his skin finally stop feeling tender from the battle everyone in the room took place in. It wasn’t a great one for Wally (he may or may not have been involved in a fire tornado) but at the end of the day they had won. So Wally caught up to Hal, telling him what he was going to be doing that weekend and how much he was looking forward to trashing his singed uniform. Or, at least that’s what he was trying to do when he heard,

“Flash I need you to stay here to discuss your behavior this afternoon.”

“Oooh, someone’s in trouble,” Hal teased and Wally punched him in the arm. He looked over at Batman, who was impassive as ever, and honestly had no idea if he was going to be dressed down or if this was an excuse to get alone. Everyone else in the room started moving out of it faster and Wally sighed.

“I guess I’ll see you later buddy,” he said, looking forlornly at the door. Hal patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

“Hey, call me if you’re not dead.”

“Will do.”

The room was silent when the last person left and Wally stood awkwardly in the middle of the room before Batman came striding around the table for him.

“What you did today was reckless and you could have gotten yourself killed.”

Well, okay, this was going to be an actual meeting then. Wally could never figure out how the other compartmentalized their relationship so well when it came to League business.

“Chill Bruce, everything turned out fine,” Wally said, holding up his hands in surrender. “Let’s not make a big deal out of it.”

Batman’s face was neutral before but now it was an outright scowl.

“You want me to  _ chill _ ? You violated a direct order and you nearly get yourself killed in the process! What if you’re not so lucky next time? Orders are there to keep you safe, Flash. Don’t make me have to bench you.”

“I won’t,” Wally sighed. Contrary to popular belief, he did know when to stand down. “I’m sorry, okay? It won’t happen again, I promise.”

Batman loomed over him and it was hard not to think of how, nightly, he inspired terror in the people of Gotham. He tapped his gloved finger against the lightening bolt on Flash’s costume.

“It. Better. Not.”

The air was tense and then Batman stepped back and it was no longer Batman but Bruce. He held his hand out and Wally took it.

“I don’t want to lose you, Wally. Not again.”

It was hard to feel put upon when Bruce got like this. Wally enveloped the other in a hug and laid a quick kiss to his jaw.

“I’m not going anywhere, Bruce. You’re stuck with me.”

Bruce brought his hands up to cup Wally’s face and kissed the speedster’s forehead before kissing him on the lips. His lips were soft and warm and Wally moved closer to deepen the kiss. He groaned when he felt Bruce’s tongue press into his mouth. It shocked him; they didn’t normally mack like this on the tower (at least not in public where anyone could walk in) and Wally pulled away after a moment of great kissing, gasping. He didn’t know how this man made him feel so breathless all the time.

“Hey, you want to take this somewhere else?” Wally asked between a series of bruising kisses. He wasn’t unfamiliar with the concept of near-death horniness, but he knew Batman liked his privacy. 

Bruce pulled away and the corner of his lips twitched upward. It was barely a smile, but Wally knew he was fucked. The other had an idea and Wally would inevitably succumb to it.

“No,” Bruce answered plainly. To prove how unconcerned he was, he pushed Wally against the watchtower conference table and pressed their hips together.

“You’re alive and I want you here, right now.”

Wally was going to die.

Bruce bit down on his neck and just like that, he was putty in the other’s hands. Bruce sucked at the bite while his hands tore away some singed fabric from around Wally’s hips. There was only a jockstrap between him and Bruce now. Wally was finding it increasingly difficult to care how out in the open they were but when Bruce sank to his knees in front of him, a new alarming thought occurred to him:

“Aren’t Superman and J’onn doing monitor duty right now? Won’t Supes be able to hear us?”

Bruce’s smile was positively wicked.

“Yes, if he’s listening for us.”

It sounded like they were playing with fire but Wally couldn’t help but want to be burned.

“He’ll be able to see us too,” Bruce purred as he tugged down Wally’s jockstrap and revealed his half-hard cock to the cool watchtower air. Wally felt a spark of danger shoot through him at those words, but it only made him harder. 

He gasped when Bruce kissed the tip of his cockhead and dragged his tongue up the side. Wally clutched the conference table as the billionaire kept teasing, licking at his slit and sucking only on his head. He was fully hard now even with the knowledge that Superman might be watching them. He might be able to see Bruce suck him down with little problem; Superman might be able to hear the little whining noises Wally made, trying to keep his hips still as Bruce sucked him off. It did nothing to deter his arousal whatsoever. 

Bruce pulled back with a wet slurp and Wally's cock steadily dripped precum. Bruce's lips were swollen red and wet and Wally couldn’t help the little thrill that went through him at the sight of Batman on his knees.

“You’re always so wet for me,” Bruce murmured, as though fascinated. He licked up the precum dribbling down the side and Wally hissed. He knew this was going to be how he died: getting blown by Batman while possibly being spied on by Superman. What was his life?

Bruce wrapped his hand around Wally’s cock and swallowed him down again and Wally yelped in surprise. Once Bruce got a rhythm going again, Wally let his head fall back with a loud moan and soaked up the heat of the other’s mouth. He was going to come soon and he gasped as the blowjob became more intense. 

“B-Bruce, you’re so good,” Wally gasped. “Gonna come.”

Bruce redoubled his efforts and when he sucked Wally all the way down and held it there, Wally came with a shout. Bruce swallowed all of him before standing back up and pulling up the redhead’s jockstrap. Bruce’s voice was rough when he spoke, although how much of that was the blowjob and how much of that was the Batman, Wally couldn’t say.

“Put on a new uniform and meet me at the cave.”

That tone left no room to argue, not that Wally actually would. He spared one glance towards the direction of the monitor room before speeding off to his own personal quarters. He knew that Bats would delete all evidence of what just happened. Hell, he probably had special parameters in place just so he knew they couldn’t get walked in on.

Wally just hoped that Clark didn’t actually see anything and if he went out of his way to avoid Superman for the next week, well, that was his business.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Clark actually watch them do the do? The world may never know.


	4. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4 - begging

Most people assumed, if they knew Bruce Wayne was Batman or not, that Batman’s sex life was all leather and chains and dominance. And some of that was true; Wally and Bruce occasionally got up to kinky shenanigans but Batman wasn’t always the paragon of alpha dominance that everyone thought that he was. Sometimes, he needed to give up control and Wally was honored to hold the reigns.

There was no elaborate sex dungeon that Bruce had set up (although, this was partially because Bruce had the nosiest kids in the world). There was just his bedroom with assorted tools hidden inside. It was mostly Wally that was subject to those tools but today, Bruce needed to be worn down.

His hands were bound and strung to the posters on his bed. His feet were connected via a spreader bar and he was blindfolded, although that may have been more for Wally’s benefit than Bruce’s. The whole point of this was for Wally to deny what the other wanted but if Wally saw those icy blue eyes, he wouldn’t be able to deny Bruce anything. He wasn’t comfortable supplying the other pain but this; this Wally could do.

There was a cock ring at the base of Bruce’s balls and his cock stood tall and turgid. They weren’t near the end where it was so engorged it was almost purple. Right now, Bruce would just silently shift his hips, wanting to be touched in a way that would get him off, but not far gone enough to ask for it. Wally’s job was to fix that.

It sometimes felt like payback for all of the teasing Bruce liked to put him through. Wally could (and did) get off as many times as he wanted to while he waited for Bruce to give in completely to carnal pleasure. Wally would stroke the sides of Bruce’s cock, play with his slit or balls, and Bruce would only grunt and sigh, depending on what was being done, but Wally could tell when it would be time to take it to another level.

Right now, he had two fingers in Bruce’s ass and vibrated them at random, watching Bruce’s stomach muscles clench and relax as he tried to anticipate a pattern. Bruce was still thinking too much and that was a problem.

Wally sucked on Bruce’s cockhead and pushed his tongue against the slit. He heard Bruce’s gasp (progress!) and tasted a dribble of precum. Bruce’s hips tried to push up as he searched for the heat of Wally’s whole mouth, but Wally would only move away and vibrate his fingers in retaliation.

“Come on Bruce, you know what you have to do to get what you want.”

Bruce remained stubbornly silent. It wasn’t that Wally really expected a reply so soon when Bruce was barely wet, but he sometimes wished the other could give himself over more easily. So he pushed in a third finger and enjoyed the sight of Bruce rolling his hips, like his body had already given itself over but his mind had difficulty following.

Wally sometimes imagined seeing just how far Bruce could take it. They couldn’t keep this up for too long for logistic reasons (like the blood flow in Bruce’s hands and ankles), but Wally sometimes thought of taking hours to take Bruce apart. Neither of them had that kind of patience when it came to sex, but it would be a pretty sight to see.

Bruce was starting to lose the thread a little bit. Wally vibrated his fingers against Bruce’s prostate just a little longer than he normally would and the other’s head tilted back as he let out a gorgeous moan. Bruce bit his lip and turned his head, as though ashamed, but Wally was thrilled. They were finally getting somewhere.

Wally leaned over again and sucked on Bruce’s cockhead while his fingers started pumping in and out. It had the intended effect; Bruce bucked his hips and tugged on his bindings, even as he bit his lip to stay silent. He looked like he didn’t know what to do with all of the pleasure he was experiencing.

“Come on, baby,” Wally murmured as he let Bruce’s cock fall out of his mouth, “You know what you have to do.”

Bruce stayed quiet but Wally could tell that the cracks were chipping away. His cock was leaking now and knocked against his belly every time he rolled his hips. Sex flush had spread from Bruce’s face to his chest and shoulders and he shuddered, ever so slightly, when Wally pulled his fingers out completely.

This was the moment that decided if Wally would go back in and keep teasing until Bruce gave up or if this required a softer hand. Wally sat on the edge of the bed and idly stroked his own dick as he watched Bruce. He had already come three times but they had been at this long enough that Wally was getting aroused again. The spreader bar on Bruce’s ankles kept him open and completely exposed in a way that he was normally not. Bruce would only consent to anal on occasion (Wally suspected that it was because the other was embarrassed by the noises he made and how much he liked it) and Wally enjoyed the view of his slick hole clenching on nothing.

After a few minutes of shivering and pulling at his binds as Wally continued to do nothing but watch him, Bruce finally sighed.

“Touch me,” he demanded. It was a start.

“And what’s the magic word?”

Bruce was blindfolded but Wally swore he could tell that the other just rolled his eyes.

“Please.”

Wally grinned and pushed Bruce’s legs back until his knees were touching his chest as Bruce grunted in surprise.

“Keep them here,” he ordered and Bruce obeyed. Wally slicked up his fingers again and pressed in all three at once and started vibrating them before Bruce could anticipate anything. And Bruce moaned again, more unabashedly than the first time as he tried to push down on the fingers. Wally kept doing this until he could tell that Bruce’s climax was nearing and took his fingers out. The noise Bruce made was positively devastated.

“ _Wally_ ,” he hissed.

Wally ignored him. He was getting to that level of desperate that surfaced when he wasn’t being listened to. Bruce’s cock was straining and purple now, steadily leaking onto Bruce’s belly. It wouldn’t be long now, Wally figured. He waited until the edge wasn’t quite so close and did it again, five more times while Bruce thrashed more to get out of his bondage.

“Wally,” he groaned when Wally cut off the promise of orgasm and began to play with the outer rim of Bruce’s hole. Wally pressed his cock against the rim and made sure that Bruce felt the drag of his cockhead.

“ _Wally_ ,” Bruce groaned again, more urgently. He was sweating now, trembling every time Wally so much as brushed against his dick. It wouldn’t take much to get him off, but that was kind of the point.

“Use your words, Bruce,” Wally replied and ran his cockhead over Bruce’s hole again. The other shuddered and his legs trembled, like he was having difficulty keeping the position that Wally put him in.

“ _Please,_ ” Bruce implored. He sounded choked up; this was right where Wally wanted him. He pushed his dick in slightly, teasing the promise and asked,

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me, please let me come,” Bruce finally begged. Wally smiled and said,

“Gladly.”

Wally sped off the bed to get a condom and lubed up his dick after he put it on. He pushed in and groaned. Bruce always felt so good and Wally wished he could experience it more. When Wally slid in, Bruce made these gasping breaths as Wally started to earnestly fuck him.

Wally used a little speed because he knew Bruce liked it hard and rough (if those loud “ah!...ah!" sounds were to go by which Bruce made every time Wally pushed in). But as good as it was, Wally knew that Bruce had trouble coming from anal alone and Bruce only became more frustrated as pleasure shot through him but went nowhere. Wally finally put a hand on Bruce’s cock and pumped him and it was only seconds before Bruce came. His mouth hung open as he moaned loudly and his back arched off the bed. He made an impressive mess on his stomach and Wally kept pounding into him and Bruce kept going until his cock finally softened after a few last spurts.

Wally came a minute or two after and once he got his wits about him, he sped off to take care of the condom, get a washcloth, and release Bruce from his binds/blindfold. Bruce looked beyond exhausted as Wally worked quickly to rub circulation back into his arms and legs. He wiped up the come and lube from their play and settled beside Bruce, pulling the other into his chest. He felt hot tears against his skin and Wally kissed the top of his head.

“You did good today,” Wally praised into hair while his hand rubbed against Bruce’s back. Coming down was always the hardest part. Bruce would probably pass out in a few minutes and Wally would get him something warm to wear and drink. He didn’t know if Bruce would make it to patrol or not, but at least he was safe right there, in Wally’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was sappy. This is a little late and longer than I ever wanted or intended. Gotta say I was dragging my feet on this one. This includes bottom and sub!Bruce because making Wally beg doesn't seem like any sort of challenge. This was very hastily proofread.


	5. Voyeurism/Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: voyeurism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, let me just say that I'm so so sorry for missing Thursday and Friday. I had a rough couple of days at work and I was too tired to write. To make up for it, this is much longer than my usual chapters. Also bonus Clark!

Wally hated off-world missions. He hated weird gravity changes, he hated weird weather patterns and, for the most part, he hated weird food. When you had to eat tons of the stuff to keep up with your metabolism and it was the consistency of crackers but twice as dry, it got old really fast. Wally knew that he was a man of science and just years ago, he would have geeked out at the prospect of meeting aliens but when you’ve spoken to over fifty of them it very quickly lost its novelty. The only real pleasure Wally ever got out of these trips was seeing everybody else suffer too, which lead to an odd sort of camaraderie among them. Once you survived an alien planet with someone, you were bros for life.

The planet they were currently visiting had the added bonus of revolving around a red star so it was a good thing this was a diplomatic mission and not a fighting one.

Right now, Wally was trying to create his own pleasure by waiting in Bruce’s (and Clark’s) cabin to surprise him. When lodging arrangements were passed out, Bruce tended not to put Wally and Bruce together because their relationship was still technically a secret and Bruce believed in professionalism. So on this mission, Clark and Bruce were together as were Shayera and Diana and Wally and John. J’onn and Black Canary were holding down the fort at the watchtower.

Clark and Diana were out speaking diplomatically to their alien hosts, a species called Answuli who were, unfortunately, on the verge of a planet destroying war with another planet.

John and Shayera were “checking out the culture” (Wally suspected they were actually fucking) and Bruce was collecting data about both warring species.

Wally was waiting to surprise Bruce and he was not disappointed when Bruce came in and zeroed in on him without a word. The cowl and gloves were off and Bruce embraced Wally in a passionate kiss. Wally groaned when Bruce grabbed his ass with both hands (Bruce must have been waiting to be with him too) and backed away long enough to direct them to the bed. They had a good five minutes of making out and grinding before the door opened and Clark stood in the threshold with wide eyes.

Wally and Bruce pulled apart. Wally tried fight down his flush and covered his lap with his hands. He didn’t normally get hard in his costume but when he did, it was extremely obvious. Bruce got off easy with a groin-protector being part of his suit.

“I’m so sorry!” Clark cried, averting his eyes. “They have something like a siesta time here so I came back to take a nap but I’ll come back later.”

“Wait,” Bruce said, stopping Clark from leaving and regarding the Kryptonian with an expression that Wally couldn’t interpret. Honestly, Clark and Bruce had a weird singular vibe going on that had been there since Wally met them and Wally had never figured it out. Bruce tilted his head.

“You aren’t surprised."

Clark flushed and looked like he was seconds away from fidgeting under the full force of the Bat-glare. Wally sympathized.

“Well, no. Dick told me.”

_That traitor!_

The bat-glare didn’t lessen and Clark elaborated quickly,

“I mean, I asked him what was going on because you seem so much happier now and he told me. Don’t blame him, Bruce, you know how hard it is for him to say no to me. Plus, even if he hadn’t told me I, uh--” Clark hesitated with a wince. “I kind of heard you that one time, on the watchtower.”

Wally was going to hurl himself into space the first chance he got. His idol, his childhood role model heard him having sex. Bruce only squinted harder at Clark and Wally wondered when the man was going to let up. He was relentless.

“I mean, you said my name so I started listening and…” Clark trailed off, somehow looking more embarrassed than Wally felt.

“You watched us, didn’t you?”

Clark opened and closed his mouth repeatedly in either indignation or mortification.

“I--what--no!” He stuttered but Bruce still had that “I’m figuring you out whether you like it or not” look.

“And it turned you on,” Bruce decided and Clark’s face was so red, he looked like he might pop.

“Bruce!” Clark gasped.

“It’s okay.” Bruce regarded Clark like he was a puzzle that had finally been solved.

“You can stay, if you want.”

Wally swiveled his head towards Bruce in shock. Bruce turned towards Wally and, damn it, that look was on him now. Somehow, the bat-glare was even worse with the cowl off and you got the naked effect of his ice-blue eyes. Bruce arched an eyebrow and asked,

“Wasn’t Clark on your list?”

Wally sputtered. “Clark is on everybody’s list!”

And that was true. There probably wasn’t a single man, woman, or non-binary individual who didn’t think Superman was attractive in some capacity. Meanwhile, Clark stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“Are you saying that because you don’t want him here or because you’re ashamed of what you want?”

Hand it to Bruce to get straight to the point. The truth was, the idea appealed to Wally but he was caught extremely off-guard and he was a tad embarrassed. It wasn’t every day your boyfriend asked you to participate in your fantasy threesome. Rather than answer out loud (Wally wasn’t even sure what he would say to a question like that), he wrapped his arms around Bruce’s and laid his head on Bruce’s shoulder. He was sure they made an alluring pair. Clark looked like a deer in headlights when Bruce turned his attention back to him.

“Do you want to watch or participate?”

Wally watched in fascination as Clark clearly warred over the question. Part of him clearly wanted to join and part of him clearly did not want to intrude. It was obvious, written all over his face, when he came to a decision. Clark licked his lips and decided:

“Watch.”

Holy shit.

This was really happening.

Holy shit.

Bruce nodded like he wasn’t surprised in the least and turned back to Wally, catching him in a kiss. Bruce’s lips moved against his but Wally could only focus on the fact that Clark was sitting down on the bed across from them. Bruce pulled back and said in a low voice,

“Hey, relax. It’s still just you and me, okay?”

Wally nodded and they resumed kissing. It was a little weird with Clark actually being in the room instead of being an abstract fantasy but Wally was quickly distracted by Bruce’s tongue brushing against his own. And then the thought was far from his mind by the time Bruce cupped Wally’s jaw in both hands and completely devoured his mouth. Wally didn’t wax poetic about it often because Bruce was a man of many gifts, but he was a damn good kisser. Wally was hard from it alone, at each sweep of his tongue, from every time Bruce separated their lips for half a second before kissing him again and again. It was sufficiently distracting.

Wally moaned into Bruce’s mouth when the other cupped his growing bulge. It was a teasing touch, feather light. It was enough to drive him crazy but not enough to actually do anything.

 _“Bruce,”_ Wally hissed when they broke apart and all he continued to receive were light touches on his cock and balls.

“Patience,” Bruce chided before biting down on Wally’s neck and quickly short-circuiting any higher brain function.

 _“Bruce,”_ Wally whined. Bruce’s thumb played with his cockhead through the material of his suit and underwear. Wally tried to buck into the touch to get more but Bruce took his hand away.

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered and Wally quickly obeyed. It took longer than he would have liked, but soon he was standing there in nothing but his jockstrap which was straining form his erection and had a wet spot where his cockhead was.

Wally was about to pull off his underwear and resume activities on the bed, but Bruce grabbed his waist and directed him so he was facing Clark. It was a little embarrassing, the reminder that he was being watched, but Clark was clearly hard and liking what he was seeing and Wally couldn’t deny that his cock didn’t twitch in interest.

Bruce was still sitting down on the bed with his arm around Wally’s waist. He used his position to tug down Wally’s underwear and wrap a hand around the redhead’s newly freed cock. Wally’s hips bucked and he gasped, coloring a little now that Superman was seeing him entirely bare. Bruce thumbed at his head again, producing a large bead of precum and said,

“He gets wet so easily, it’s really something,” like he was just describing the weather or something equally mundane. But he wasn’t wrong. Once, on a rare occasion they had the manor to themselves, Bruce had Wally walk around wearing a vibrating plug to prepare him for that evening. Before Wally came in his pants he left the front of his jeans soaked where his dick had been. Wally had had partners complain about it in the past, but Bruce seemed to love it.

Clark seemed to like it too. He looked at Wally with a hungry expression, even going as far as licking his lips when he eyed Bruce stroking him slowly. Clark and Bruce occasionally eye fucked each other while Wally curled his toes and tried not to whimper as Bruce’s hand wrung out a steady drool of precum from him. He was stupidly turned on by all of this but he knew how Bruce liked to play. He might be able to come several times or only once but Wally knew he would soon be aching for it.

Thankfully, Bruce stood and tossed Wally a packet of lube from his belt with a curt,

“Prepare yourself.”

Wally didn’t need to be told twice and Bruce began to finally take off the batsuit. Wally wanted to focus on watching Bruce undress but he was a little distracted by trying to prepare himself. He put one knee on the bed and pressed in one finger, quickly followed by two. He vibrated them slightly, partially to help loosen up but mostly for his own satisfaction.

Bruce stripped down the armor and got out of the undersuit. He glanced over at Clark and followed his gaze to Wally.

“Turn around so you’re facing the wall,” Bruce ordered. Wally flushed as he realized this would make it so Clark would have a direct view of his ass as he fingered himself. It was demeaning but in a way that made his belly hot and his cock twitch. Wally faced the wall (he had three fingers in him by this time) and gasped when he felt Bruce hold open his ass cheeks so Clark got the full view. Wally’s face burned red and he bit his lip to stop from moaning. He felt so obscene and slutty. He didn’t know why this turned him on but he longed to get a hand on his cock.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Bruce said when it was clear that Wally was prepared but was just playing with his hole. Wally took out his fingers with a hiss. There was a moment where he was still spread open but soon Bruce occupied himself with getting out a condom and more lube.

“You can jack off if you want Clark,” Bruce said, very casually for a man who was currently stroking his own dick and preparing to put on a condom. Wally glanced behind him as Clark got up briefly to take off his own suit (Wally couldn’t believe it had taken him that long) and sat back down. He wasn’t wearing underwear so that was something that Wally would never forget. He also wasn’t going to forget that or what Clark’s cock looked like. He was an inch or two shorter than Bruce but what he lacked in length he more than made up in thickness. Wally imagined getting his mouth around that thing and it stretching his lips wide. Wally bit his lip as he felt himself leak a little more at the thought and he and Clark made eye contact. They seemed to be on the same wavelength:

If this happened again, Clark was definitely going to try Wally out for a ride.

Bruce snapped them out of the trance when he told Wally to get on all fours. Wally quickly complied. He was giddy and vibrating and he wasn’t even trying to get it under control. He watched Clark slowly stroke himself like he was also putting on a show and Wally’s mouth watered. He didn’t get to think about this any longer because Bruce was pushing in and, oh god, this was what he wanted, this was what he had been waiting for. Wally was harder than he ever remembered being. He groaned as Bruce slowly slid out so only the tip of his cock was still inside before pushing back in with force.

It wasn’t nearly enough yet and Wally longed to touch himself. He didn’t dare try because Bruce hadn’t given him permission and he didn’t want to work himself up just to have his hands pinned to his back.

Bruce’s thrusts eventually grew in force and speed, to the point that Wally’s hands slipped out from under him and his face was pressed against the bedding, ass in the air. He moaned unashamedly as Bruce worked into him like a well-oiled machine. It took two weeks to get to this planet and Wally had imagined getting fucked this hard the entire time.

It was so much Wally barely even remembered that Clark was there. Wally’s eyes were either closed or full of tears through the pleasure but when he did manage to look over he took in the sight: Clark’s hair was matted to his forehead, his cheeks were flushed. He was leaning back with his legs wide open. Clark stroked his own cock furiously with half-lidded eyes. He and Wally just happened to make eye contact and Wally came.

His cum splashed down on the bed beneath him (Wally distantly hoped that their hosts were okay with replacing bedding) but he still remained half-hard. Bruce pounded away mercilessly at his prostate and Wally could only groan as the heat of arousal stayed even through the haze of orgasmic pleasure. It was too much too soon, but it lit Wally up and his cock was back to full hardness in no time. He could only hold his mouth open as he let out a long continuous moan from the over stimulation.

Clark seemed like he was close. His cock was flushed red and his balls had drawn up tight. Clark had gotten a boost forward from watching Wally come and now, as he watched a lazy drool of cum occasionally leak out of Wally, he could feel himself coming even closer. Clark imagined his hand was Wally (he would never forget what Wally’s hole looked like stuffed full with three fingers) and shut his eyes as the wave came closer. Clark’s hips jerked and then finally, almost forcefully, he came. It took him a while to come down but when he did, Bruce was still pounding away.

“Bruuuce,” Wally moaned. He was drooling and his face was pushed into the bed but he couldn’t think about anything but coming again. His cock was hard and heavy again, but he couldn’t quite manage the push over, like he did when Bruce first started fucking him. Bruce seemed to recognize that and wrapped a hand around Wally’s dick and it took no time at all before Wally was gone again. There wasn’t as much cum as the first time but he was still faintly embarrassed by the giant soaking spot beneath him.

Bruce’s pace finally started to falter and he growled snapping his hips hard once, twice, and then doubled over with a moan as he finally came. He pulled out of Wally and the redhead collapsed onto the mess he had made. Bruce glanced over and saw Clark wiping his hand and belly with some bed sheets. The room reeked of sex and Bruce hoped no other leaguers got the idea to stop by. He searched idly for a waste bin to dispose of his condom and he shook Wally’s shoulder.

“Wally.”

“Nooo,” Wally whined. He was still fucked out enough that he wasn’t quite sure why Bruce wanted him to get up, but knew it couldn’t be good.

“Come on, we have to clean up.”

“Nooo,” Wally whined again. He was right; that sounded like a dumb idea.

“I can clean up, Bruce. It’s the least I can do,” Clark said.

Bruce looked at Clark silently before nodding his ascension. There was movement in the room while Wally struggled to keep his eyes open. The movement eventually stopped and Bruce stroked through his hair, which didn’t help him feel any less drowsy.

“You’re going to  regret not moving when you wake up,” Bruce murmured, still petting him. It seemed like such a far off idea and Wally, nearly half asleep as he already was, couldn’t be bothered to care.

“I don’t know what the protocol for this is, but um. Thanks,” Clark said, “for letting me stay.”

“It’s not a problem, Clark. Do you still want to take your nap?” Bruce replied. He was attempting to put back on his undersuit, despite the wet spot where his dick hand been. Clark nodded.

“Uh, yeah. I think I still have a half-hour. Do you want me to leave?”

Bruce looked down at Wally, who was now out cold, and shook his head. “You can stay. I’m going to go dig around some more. Make sure you get something to drink and get Wally something to eat and drink if you wake up before he does.”

“Alright.”

Bruce hovered for a moment after he had fully finished putting on the suit. He stared down at Wally’s sleeping form and then kissed him on the forehead. He strode out, cape billowing behind him and didn’t notice Wally’s answering sleepy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy continuity Batman!
> 
> I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing. I don't think I've ever gotten such a response on a fic before and y'all keep me going. Thank you!


	6. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompt: Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if it isn't your piece of shit author who has clearly given up on this 'update everyday' thing. Ah well, at least I'm writing something.
> 
> As always, very hastily proofread.

Wally bounced on the balls of his feet and only managed to not vibrate out of excitement because he was in public. It was his and Bruce’s anniversary and unbeknownst to anyone, Bruce Wayne was a romantic at heart. Last year was spectacular where, after a long day of fighting, Wally came home to his apartment and found that Bruce had organized a fantastic dinner on the roof of Wally’s apartment building with live music and everything so they could finally share a meal “in public”  alone. Bruce wasn’t often one for big gestures but when he did go out, he went full out. Wally’s excited energy must have been palpable because one of his co-workers nudged him and asked,

“What’s got you so happy?”

“Oh, I’ve got a date tonight.” Wally grinned. Bruce hadn’t actually set anything up with him but Wally knew it was a matter of time before he got a text or call. His co-worker, Bill, looked over him with open approval. 

“Well good for you!” He congratulated. “It’s about time! Is she hot?”

Wally was in such a good mood he wasn’t even going to let that slight dig at him or the assumption about his sexually bother him. Instead, he nodded.

“Yeah, real tall with these amazing blue eyes.”

“Awesome!” Bill enthused. “You’ve got to give us the dirty deets tomorrow, okay?”

Wally shrugged noncommittally. His and Bruce’s sex life was private but if there was something general enough he might share it. As he mulled over the thought, Wally’s phone buzzed with a text and he looked at it with eyes alight.

“Come over for dinner,” it said. It was from Bruce and Wally looked around to see if enough work was done that he wouldn’t get in trouble for bailing early. Bill caught the look and told him,

“Go; I’ll cover for you.”

“Thanks Bill!” Wally gushed, pulling off his lab coat. “I’ll owe you one!”

“Yeah you will,” Bill said good-naturedly. “Have fun, alright? And don’t forget to use protection!”

Wally barely heard the last part as he rushed out of the lab. He looked around to see if anyone was looking before speeding off towards Gotham. He grinned the whole way.

 

\--o0o--

 

Wally showed up to the manor and pouted when Alfred let him in and he saw nothing out of usual. Okay, so maybe there wouldn’t be a grand gesture this time. A regular dinner could be nice. Wally loved Alfred’s cooking and the man always made enough for him, which was rare when most people cooked for him. Wally turned towards the dining room where Bruce was already sitting, looking like he had just come home from work.

“Good, you’re here,” Bruce said as he stood and kissed Wally on cheek.

“Glad to be here!” Wally beamed. Wally sat down and couldn’t help but notice that Bruce said nothing about the anniversary nor did he offer any kind of present. He tried not to show his disappointment as Alfred set out the food in front of them.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce said which Wally quickly echoed.

“You’re quite welcome sirs. Please enjoy,” Alfred answered and then left the room. Wally immediately began stuffing the food down his mouth (It was a long run to Gotham, okay?) but soon couldn’t help to notice Bruce’s silence and the way the man was shifting weirdly in his seat. In fact, Bruce looked slightly flushed and sweaty but made no move to loosen his tie or take off his suit jacket, which Wally found odd. Was Bruce sick?

“Are you okay?” Wally asked when he slowed down his consumption of food long enough to be capable of human speech. Bruce looked like he hadn’t heard him but snapped his gaze to Wally before the redhead could repeat himself.

“Yes!” Bruce cleared his throat. “Yes. I’m fine. I think we should finish up quickly, I have something to show you.”

That caught Wally’s attention. He didn’t think Bruce would have forgotten about their anniversary. So he quickly finished the rest of his food (he noticed that Bruce had hardly touched any of his own food) and followed Bruce upstairs to his bedroom. He noticed that Bruce’s gait was odd, stiff even, and wondered if the other was in pain. Bruce hid his pain from Wally often, often enough that it was a point of contention between them.

Wally frowned but when he got to Bruce’s room, he started vibrating in excitement as he looked around for what his gift might be. He loved surprises and always loved to see what Bruce thought he wanted. Wally couldn’t get the other man much (what do you get the man who has everything?) but Bruce said that he always appreciated seeing Wally’s naked excitement and pleasure.

Then Bruce sat down on his bed and began to remove his shoes. Wally was frowning by the time both shoes were off and Bruce had only taken off his tie and suit coat. He did not seem in any hurry to show Wally what the surprise was going to be.

“I thought you were going to show me something?” Wally asked. Call him impatient, and he was, but so far this evening was unremarkable.

“I am,” Bruce said and Wally could help his snort of disbelief as Bruce only continued by taking off his belt.

“No offense Bruce, but I’ve seen your dick before. You don’t need to be so dramatic.” And if Wally was being honest, sex was a terrible anniversary gift. They had sex all the time, and it was good sex, but nothing special. Bruce looked up at Wally with a smirk and the redhead’s jaw dropped when Bruce popped open the first few buttons of his collared shirt and Wally saw a peak of pink lace underneath.

No. Way.

Bruce kept going until he completely revealed that he was wearing a pink lingerie set, with garters and stockings and everything and the blood rushed to Wally’s dick so fast he felt dizzy for a moment.

Alright, Wally was never going to doubt the man again.

“Holy shit, Bruce,” was all Wally could say. Bruce hadn’t stopped smirking and he said,

“I thought you would like it.”

Wally wasted no time getting close and kissing Bruce. He cupped Bruce’s pecs,which were framed so nicely in that lacy bra of his. Wally would never say it to Bruce’s face, but he loved Bruce’s tits. Wally loved the way they felt under his hands, the way they would strain the material when Bruce was in one of his “Brucie” shirts. Wally kept groping until Bruce laughed softly and pulled away.

“Let’s get on the bed already,” Bruce said and Wally watched with rapt attention as Bruce crawled away to the center of the bed. His hips swayed and panties also complimented his ass well. You would think that a man as big as Bruce, 6’2 and over 200 pounds of muscle, wouldn’t look as good as he did in women’s underwear but the man really worked it.

Wally realized he was drooling and wiped his mouth and quickly caught up to the other. They started kissing again and Wally’s hands went straight to Bruce’s tits. He felt more than heard Bruce’s responding chuckles which turned into a gasp when Wally pinched Bruce’s nipples. He laid feverish kisses down Bruce’s neck and chest until he got his mouth on a hardened nub and started to lick it through the lace while his hand toyed with other the other one. The redhead was on a one-track mission.

“Wally--mmm,” Bruce began, “Wally, I have another surprise.”

Wally pulled away and felt his cock throb when Bruce got on all fours in front of him. Oh man, Bruce was going to let Wally fuck him, this really was a treat.

“Pull down my panties,” Bruce ordered and fuck, that should not have sounded as hot as it was. Wally quickly obeyed and found his jaw dropping for the second time that night when he saw a thick cord hanging from Bruce’s ass with a loop on the end. Suddenly, Bruce’s lack of composure during dinner made sense.

“Go ahead,” Bruce said when he sensed the redhead’s hesitance.

Wally tugged on the string, a large round bead slipped out of Bruce’s hole and Bruce’s entire body shuddered.

“How long have you been wearing this?” Wally asked, pulling out another bead.

“Since-hmmm-since I got home today.”

“Did you play with yourself a little putting it in?” Wally pulled out another one and honestly, it was fascinating to watch. Bruce’s hole was stretched wide by the next one  and Wally wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue to watch Bruce squirm or take him now.

“Mmm a little,” Bruce panted.

“How did you stop yourself from messing up your panties?”

“I--”Bruce groaned as the final bead was out. “I took a cold shower before I put them on.”

God, the man made a pretty sight: on all fours with his hole gaping from using the toy and wearing his garter belt and stockings. Wally couldn’t move fast enough to put on a condom and lube himself up. He didn’t even take his pants off, he just pulled his dick out because he was shaking with desire.

“God, Bruce you look so good right now. I wish I had a camera.”

It was just as well because Wally couldn’t wait any longer. They both groaned when Wally pushed in and he had to stop and take a breath from how turned on he was. Wally wasn’t sure if he would make it past three strokes to be perfectly honest. He stayed there until the urge to come had passed and Bruce started squirming.

He snapped his hips back in, over and over, at slightly above human speeds because he was eager and he knew Bruce liked it fast and hard. Bruce was biting a pillow to stop from crying out and if Wally was in the right frame of mind, he might have minded, but he was too far gone to care at this point. The pleasure in him climbed higher and higher until his eyes rolled back and he came fast and hard.

Bruce tried to push back against Wally to keep him there but Wally softened too quickly and had to pull out. He felt kind of terrible about it to be honest and quickly tossed away the condom to put a hand on Bruce’s back. He was fully prepared to do anything to get Bruce to come.

“What do you want, babe?”

“Put the beads back in,” Bruce grunted and Wally didn’t have to be told twice. It was still equally fascinating and arousing to see each black bead disappear into Bruce’s hole. It made Wally want to play around with them and see what Bruce’s reactions were. Instead, Wally just sat back on his heels and watched Bruce as he jacked off furiously. Bruce’s whole body was nearly flushed red when he ordered,

“Pull them out! Now!” 

Wally did and Bruce screamed in his orgasm. It was honestly the hardest Wally had ever seen him come and Wally grew even more aroused as he watched Bruce stroke the last few times to completely milk himself out. It was too much.

When Bruce finally relaxed on his belly instead of all-fours, Wally straddled his thighs and rubbed his hardening cock between Bruce’s cheeks. Bruce moaned softly.

“I wanna fuck you again,” Wally said. Bruce looked behind him with huge pupils and a dozy smile.

“Good,” Bruce said. “Happy anniversary.” 

 


	7. Comeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some comeplay with marathon sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, but enjoy an actual Bruce/Clark/Wally threesome that is nearly 5k words. What am I even doing at this point?
> 
> As always, painfully un-proofread.

Something was wrong with Clark. Normally, during Justice League meetings that had nothing to do with missions, Wally was the fidgety one. He had paid attention to lectures about the different configurations of carbon molecules in college, but he could not make himself care about the JL’s budget. It didn’t help that J’onn somehow told the reports in the dryest voice possible. Everyone was used to the Flash bouncing his knees and drumming his fingers on the table, but it was bizarre to watch Superman do it.

After the meeting, Clark sped away when he was normally the last person to leave after making small talk. Everyone stared at the spot he had just stood before going about their business. Wally shrugged. Maybe Clark had an important engagement to get to. Nonetheless, it was none of his business and Wally went back to the rest of his day, the unusual scene quickly disappearing from his mind. 

Clark’s weird behavior kept up for two days before Wally started getting worried. Clark waved off any concern with a tight smile and the promise that he was “fine, just worried about a deadline.” Superman was many things, but a good liar was not one of them. So Wally went to Bruce with questions.

“Something’s wrong with Supes,” Wally said, unnecessarily, to Bruce during one of their rare lunch dates. What he really meant was, ‘Do you know what’s wrong?’

“I’ll talk to him,” Bruce said, setting Wally’s concerns at ease. Of all of them, Clark was far more likely to confide in Bruce than anyone else and it seemed like Bruce wasn’t too worried so Wally felt like he didn’t need to worry either.

It was only brought up a day later after they had just had sex. Wally had his head on Bruce’s chest when Bruce asked,

“Would you be okay with Clark fucking you?”

If Wally had been drinking something, he would have most certainly spat it out.

_ “ What!?" _

“Do you want Clark to fuck you?” Bruce repeated, as if that clarified anything. Wally sat up and stared at Bruce. He tried a different direction.

“Why?”

Bruce sighed. “Not many people know this, but there is a time in the Kryptonian life cycle called Yondi. It happens once every five or so years and it’s like a massive burst of energy.”

Okay, Wally understood that. Sometimes the Speedforce did something similar.

“It gives each individual the energy and directive to accomplish a specific task,” Bruce continued.  “Whether that is building or learning or fighting...or sex.” 

Oh.

“But Conner’s never mentioned anything like that,” Wally said. He was pretty sure he would have noticed if the other became super horny to the point of constant distraction. Not to mention Conner was still working on discretion and the idea of TMI. He would have said something.

“We don’t know if Conner will ever go through one. And even then, sex-based Yondi are rare. When most of your species no longer gives birth, a time that makes you want to mate is wasteful.”

Wally thought about that and chewed over the information. He wasn’t at all opposed to the prospect of fucking Clark. Quite the contrary.

“So he asked for me to uh, help him?”

“Well, I recommended you. Your recovery time rivals his and I know he’s interested.”

Wally flushed. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend was offering him to other people. The thought was oddly arousing.

“I’ll be there too, of course. You don’t need to answer right away, but he will need to know by Thursday.”

Wally frowned. “What happens Thursday?”

“Well, around that time if he doesn’t have a partner, it’ll get too intense so on Friday he’ll go to the Fortress and ride it out by himself.”

That sounded terrible. Wally still masturbated but it wasn’t nearly as good or as satisfying as it was with Bruce. And beyond feeling sorry for Clark, Wally was very interested. Ever since they had left that planet, Wally had fantasized about getting Clark’s fat cock in his mouth. The fact that Bruce would be there would only make it better. Wally didn’t really have to think too hard about this one.

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

\--o0o--

Wally would have preferred to speed them to Clark’s apartment but arriving in Bruce’s Lamborghini wasn’t terrible. Wally’s knees bounced up and down as they drove from Bruce’s Metropolis penthouse. Bruce glanced over at him and Wally remembered the question he had about all of this.

“Hey, so why didn’t you volunteer yourself? You’re into Clark too.”

Bruce sighed. “I’m too old; I can’t keep up anymore.”

Wally looked at Bruce in surprise. “'Anymore?'”

“Clark and I tried it together once, way before you were Flash and I barely was able to handle it, even back then.”  Bruce gave Wally a wry look. “He fucked me until I was unconscious and I was barely able to walk for a week.”

“Jesus," Wally swore.

“So that’s why I recommended you: your healing abilities and stamina mean you’ll probably be able to keep up.”

Wally digested this as they completed their journey in relative silence. Wally became increasingly nervous the closer they came to their destination. When they were in the elevator, Bruce turned to Wally and warned,

“He’ll seem very intense at first, but he won’t hurt you. And you can back out at any time you’d like, okay? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Wally rolled his eyes and said, “I know, Bruce,” but truthfully, his heart was pounding as the reality set in that he was about to have marathon sex with his coworker and friend. Bruce reached for Wally’s hand and squeezed it, grounding him for the moment.

Clark’s door opened before they could knock and intense was certainly a way to describe him. His pupils were huge like he had just taken something illicit. The hallway was too bright to be sure, but Wally swore Clark’s eyes were faintly glowing. Clark was also shirtless, flushed, and very obviously erect in his khakis. 

“Hey guys,” Clark greeted, apparently oblivious to how indecent he looked. Bruce gave a curt nod and Wally had no idea what he should say. For once, his blabbermouth failed him.

“Um, come in,” Clark said when the silence kept growing and he stood aside to allow them to enter. Despite how aroused he clearly was, Clark radiated a certain nervous energy. When Bruce and Wally crossed the threshold into the apartment, Clark rubbed his palms off on his thighs and asked, 

“Can I uh, get y’all anything? A coke or water?”

Wally marveled at how Clark’s mid-western manners fought through his clear biological imperative to want to fuck. It was impressive. Bruce saved them from the faux pas by putting a hand on Clark’s shoulder and guiding him towards the bedroom. 

“We’re good. Let’s get started.”

It was reassuring that Clark looked as nervous as Wally felt, he thought as they sat down on Clark’s bed. Bruce sat across them on an overstuffed armchair. There was an awkward pause where neither of them knew where to start when Bruce ordered,

“Kiss him.”

Wally wasn’t sure who Bruce was talking to but he took initiative and kissed Clark. Something in Clark came alive and he grabbed the back of Wally’s head to hold him. He licked hungrily into Wally’s mouth it was the sloppiest, most needy kiss Wally had had in awhile. He loved it. Clark held him there as he sucked on Wally’s tongue while Wally felt himself harden the longer the kiss went on. He pulled away to catch his breath.

The intense look was back on Clark’s face (okay, his eyes were definitely glowing) and the Kryptonian stared ardently at Wally’s lips.

“I want to fuck your mouth,” Clark announced, eyes wide. Wally could only dumbly nod before sliding off the bed and sinking to his knees. Wally pressed his mouth to the bulge in Clark’s khakis and felt both Clark and Clark’s cock jump.  Wally, coy, looked up at Clark through his eyelashes and saw Clark visibly swallow at the look. This was going to be fun.

Wally quickly pulled down Clark’s underwear and trousers and watched in fascination as Clark’s thick cock slapped against his stomach. The man was an alien, but at this close, Wally couldn’t tell the difference. Clark hissed as Wally put his hand around the Kryptonians dick (God, he couldn’t even get his whole hand around it) and felt it pulse. He traced the vein with his tongue and enjoyed how Clark gasped above him. Wally didn’t think Clark would last much longer based on those sounds. Wally had closed his mouth around Clark’s cockhead when Bruce asked,

“How many times did you jerk off before we got here?”

Clark let out a little whine when Wally ran his tongue over slit and admitted,

“T-three.”

“And you still want more.”

“Yeah,” Clark gasped. Wally sucked hard on his head.

“You said you wanted to fuck his mouth didn’t you? Do it.”

Clark looked across the room at Bruce, who was barely disheveled. He was the picture of nonchalance with his perfectly pressed suit and his legs crossed in that armchair. The only way Clark could tell he was aroused was his slightly elevated heart rate and his faint smell of lust. Bruce’s eyes bore into his and Clark nodded.

He grabbed a handful of Wally’s hair and slowly slid his cock in the redhead’s mouth and both of them groaned. Wally’s mouth was stretched near its limits and Clark was a heady, heavy presence on his tongue. He began to drool as Clark slowly thrust in and out but Wally couldn’t begin to care. This was awesome. Wally sat there and took it. He didn’t know how long he was there but he startled when Bruce growled,

“He can take more than that. If you’re going to fuck him, fuck him.”

Clark looked down at Wally, for approval, and Wally gave a tiny nod. He could take more and he would gladly welcome it.

The grip in Wally’s hair tightened and he didn’t even have time to appreciate it before Clark thrust in harder, pushing his cock down Wally’s throat. Wally gagged around it and his own cock twitched so hard he was afraid for a moment he might come prematurely. Clark didn’t stop and Wally dug his fingers into the other’s thighs just to hold on. Clark worked up a harsh pace, fast enough that his balls slapped against Wally’s chin. Precum and drool spilled out of Wally’s mouth and it was almost too soon Clark’s grip tightened to be painful and he gasped,

“Gonna come.”

Wally didn’t let Clark pulled away and nearly choked on the warm cum that spilled down his throat. It was sweeter than human cum, a little more viscous, and warmer than Wally was used to. It was weird, in a good way, to feel the warmth settle in his stomach. Wally kept sucking through the aftershocks, like he normally did with Bruce, but he was surprised to find that Clark did not soften. As though reading his mind Bruce explained,

“He’s not going to get soft until this is all over.”

Holy shit.

“Can I keep going?” Clark asked, softer, pushing his cock back further. Wally’s jaw hurt and he was pretty sure he had soaked through his own underwear with precum but he nodded. Clark smiled and began at a more leisurely pace than last time. He gave some control back to Wally and let him play a little. Wally kissed Clark’s cock when Clark smeared precum over his lips. Wally played with and tongued Clark’s foreskin and Clark made a choking sound above him when Wally sucked on the Kryptonian’s balls. But mostly, Clark thrust in and out, seeming to enjoy the slow heat and watch Wally suck. Wally was sucking hard on Clark’s head when Clark pulled away and wrapped his fist around his cock.

He asked, “Can I come on your face?” as he began stroking.

“Yes,” Wally gasped, his own cock throbbing so hard it hurt. Clark began to furiously fuck his own fist (Christ, that was hot) and Wally closed his eyes in time to feel cum hit his cheeks and mouth. Clark growled softly and pulled Wally up like he weighed nothing and began to aggressively lick his own cum off of the redhead’s face. Wally whined, stupidly turned on, because he really didn’t know what else to do and yelped when Clark then flung him on the bed.

Wally was surprised and glanced at Bruce questioningly. Bruce didn’t seem worried, judging by the smoldering look he was giving them and the bulge in his slacks.  _ He won’t hurt you _ Wally remembered Bruce saying and kept this in mind when Clark flipped him over and pulled down his pants. It was all worth it when hands pried open his cheeks and he felt Clark’s tongue take a long swipe at his hole.

“Shit!” Wally gasped.

Clark moved Wally’s legs so he was on his knees, face down and ass up, and went back to lap at Wally’s entrance. It was intimate, not at all was he had been expecting, and he wanted so much more. Wally nearly cried when he felt Clark’s tongue penetrate him and Wally could do nothing but tremble in Clark’s hands as his cock drooled steadily on the bed sheets. The Kryptonian held Wally’s cheeks wide open and ate him out like his life depended on it. Clark was pressed as close as he could get and it wasn’t enough. Wally wanted to ride Clark’s face into oblivion. 

He had tears streaming down his face by the time he felt Clark’s tongue vibrate. That was really all it took. He had never come from rimming before but this evening seemed to be chocked full of firsts. Clark kept tongue fucking him all the way through it, even afterwards when he was getting a little sensitive.

“Clark,” he gasped. “ _ Clark. _ ”

That seemed to snap the Kryptonian out of whatever daze he had been stuck in. He sat up and wiped the spit off his mouth and chin, but it hardly seemed like was close to finishing. Sure enough, Clark zipped back to him with lube and Wally groaned softly when Clark pushed three slick fingers in at once. He didn’t think Bruce had ever left him that loose with just his tongue.

“Is it okay if I don’t use a condom?” Clark asked after stilling his fingers. Wally shrugged, or attempted to with his upper body still flat on the mattress. Clark couldn’t contract anything to spread it and he would probably go through numerous condoms if they started now.

“Sure,” Wally grunted when his shrug didn’t come across. If he didn’t know better, he would say Clark looked downright giddy at the prospect.

Wally shut his eyes and groaned when he felt Clark’s cockhead press against his hole. He was open but Wally didn’t feel like he was open enough for how thick Clark’s cock felt just pressing the tip in and stretching him wide. Clark fed in his cock slowly, slow enough that Wally felt like he was going to lose his goddamn mind. Clark’s grip on Wally’s hips was bruising and when he finally slid all the way in, Wally felt like his knees would collapse beneath him. Bruce filled him up deep but Clark stretched him wide. 

“Move,” Wally hissed when it became too much. Clark obliged, starting out slow, but that thing in him took over again and he was soon slamming into Wally like Bruce did when they fucked. 

It was amazing. It was too much. Wally wasn’t sure if Clark was adding extra speed to his thrusts just because Wally could take it but his knees did eventually collapse when Clark came after a few minutes of relentless pounding and the rush of hot cum felt too good. Clark didn’t even pause before pulling Wally up by his hips and moving Wally on him like he was just a sex toy to be manhandled. 

It was no surprise that Wally came shortly after the position change. He began whining, over sensitive, as Clark continued to fuck him, continued to pound away, nearly hitting Wally’s prostate every time. It was no wonder Bruce passed out after a few rounds of this.

But Wally was still going strong and he groaned again, starting to feel himself harden when Clark came in him the second time. The position changed; Wally had his hands on the headboard, just to hold on, while Clark held his thighs apart and continued his relentless railing.

Clark came two more times before Wally did. They ended up with Wally on his back, knees pressed to his chest and Wally didn’t even think he had enough in him to do it, but he managed a small burst before gasping and pulling away. It was really starting to become too much now; Wally needed a breather.

Clark pulled out and Wally groaned as little cum spilled out. His hole was gaping and he felt empty, even with Clark’s cum still inside him.

“Bruce,” Wally whined and the billionaire was at his side in a second with two bottles of water and a plate of sandwiches. Wally wasn’t even sure when Bruce had left the room but he took the food and water gratefully. 

“You’re doing great,” Bruce whispered, stroking Wally’s hair. Clark watched, never losing that hungry look. Bruce helped Wally sit up and Wally quickly devoured all of the food and drink. When he was done, he laid back down on a pillow, a little drowsy and sated, and watched Clark nuzzle against Bruce’s neck while the billionaire tried to continue checking over Wally. It was kind of cute, Wally thought, eyes blinking slowly.

“Hey, you can rest for a little bit. We’re not going anywhere,” Bruce said with as much dignity as he could with Clark continuing to smell and nuzzle him.

“‘M not tired,” Wally said with a yawn. Bruce didn’t look convinced but Wally did his eyes close. He would open them in a few seconds and then he’d be right back in the game.

\--o0o--

When Wally woke up, it was to the sound of skin slapping against skin. He felt invigorated and wondered how long he had slept because when he opened his eyes he saw Clark riding Bruce like there was no tomorrow. They had moved to the armchair and Clark bounced up and down on Bruce’s cock, slamming down with a force that must have been at least a little painful. Wally was hard again immediately and a little jealous.

“Wally’s awake,” Clark gasped, not once stopping his rhythm. Bruce didn’t answer, presumably because he was too overwhelmed from being balls deep in a Kryptonian. Clark’s back arched when he came and eventually, he slowed down to a stop. He cocked his head to the side.

“B?”

“I’d like to finish in Wally, if that’s okay.”

Clark nodded and slid off of Bruce’s lap like it was nothing. Bruce’s cock was standing tall and turgid, purple at the head and looking at it made Wally’s own cock throb. When Bruce came over to him, Wally parted his legs immediately which only made Bruce chuckle.

“You look like you recovered well.”

Bruce pressed a finger into Wally, making him gasp and preventing him from answering. 

“I can still feel all of Clark’s cum instead of you. I’m going to add more.”

Wally could only groan in approval and shut his eyes when Bruce pushed in with little prompting. Cum spilled out of him at the action and it would have been embarrassing but Bruce lifted Wally’s hips up and--there--he was at an angle that made him press against Wally’s prostate with each slow, torturous thrust. Whereas Clark was enthusiastic, Bruce was precise. Wally whimpered through most of it until Bruce slowed down and his head fell back with a groan. Wally couldn’t feel Bruce’s cum like he could with Clark but knowing it was there made Wally leak even more on his belly, which was a mess from all of the times Wally had already come.

Wally whined when Bruce pulled back, but he didn’t have to worry, because Clark quickly replaced him.

He wasn’t given much of a time to adjust before Clark started pounding into him and Wally clawed the bedspread, so overwhelmed. Whatever lull Bruce had left from pulling out was quickly filled and Wally felt his gut twist as he came closer and closer to the end. Clark slammed into his prostate at the right angle and Wally nearly arched off the bed as he came it was so intense. He was glad he had gotten the rest, but Wally wasn’t sure if he could take it if Clark needed to go several more rounds.

Already, Wally’s cock didn’t get much of a chance to soften before the constant simulation made blood start flowing again. It was too much. It was not enough. 

When Clark did come again, after a few minutes of pounding, Wally felt it and groaned. It wasn't likely, but he imagined the cum was all the way in his belly, there was so much inside of him. He knew that if Clark pulled out, it would be leaking out of him. The thought was as humiliating as it was arousing.

Wally groaned again when Clark quickly flipped him over and pushed back in. He openly whined at the onslaught; his balls were throbbing at the urge to come but he wasn't there yet. Even after the rest, Wally still hadn't recovered fully. It was like he could see the finish line but it would take twice as long to get there. In the meantime, sparks of pleasure continued to ravage his body.

When Clark came a third time, Wally came shortly after. He gasped, chest heaving, when Clark rocked into him harder, but slower. Wally felt kisses along his spine and he groaned, low and deep, when Clark’s hand found Wally's cock. This was the most direct stimulation he had had all day. Wally honestly couldn't believe that he had come untouched this whole time. And what Clark was currently doing to him was oddly romantic. Aside from the kissing at the beginning, which seemed so long ago now, Wally had received little to no foreplay. It wasn't that he minded (he had, after all, come more times in one evening than he ever had) but this slow, luxurious pace was nice.

Clark's hand soon bought Wally back to full hardness. Maybe it was the slow pace, but it was odd that Clark hadn't come already. He seemed more intent on biting Wally's shoulder, which felt very good, than coming. Perhaps this was coming to an end soon. Wally enjoyed being fucked, but even with the nap his asshole was just this side of painful.

Wally moaned as Clark squeezed his cockhead. The redhead was almost completely dry by this point, but Clark still managed wring out a few drops of precum. Wally could feel Clark and Bruce's cum leak out of his hole with every slow thrust of Clark's. He had never been so messy in his whole life. 

Wally wasn't sure when it was because Clark was fucking him far longer than he had previously, but that slow heat returned. The Kryptonian must have felt it too because he sped up and his rhythm became less steady. Soon he was back at his previous speed and it hurt so much but it wasn't enough for Wally. He was so close but so far away and he nearly sobbed in disappointment when Clark finally,  _ finally, _ softened. 

Wally couldn't imagine how sloppy his hole looked, he felt more open than he ever had, and he trembled when Clark grabbed his ass and licked him from balls to hole. He was-- _ oh god _ \--he was licking the cum dripping out of Wally. 

Wally buried his face into a pillow with embarrassment when Clark kept licking into him and he whined. Wally was so sensitive, every nerve felt like it was on fire. Clark’s tongue entered him easily and kept lapping up the cum that was left. Wally could hear the wet sounds that Clark was making, like he was something to be savored. Wally’s balls throbbed at each unhurried stroke of Clark’s tongue, at every time he felt Clark suck. It should have been disgusting, but all Wally could care about was coming. 

Wally tugged on his own cock, desperate, and didn’t even realize that tears were streaming down his sticky face. He wasn’t sure he could come again and the idea drove him as crazy as Clark’s tongue. He kept stroking, even though his cock felt raw, every muscle in his body burned, and it felt like he would never get enough air. Wally was sobbing when he finally felt that heat begin to build. He didn’t think he would make it over the precipice when he felt Clark’s teeth graze against his rim and he came with a shout.

Wally collapsed on his stomach. He didn’t think he could get up again. He didn't think he would ever get it up again. He was laying in cum and drool and couldn’t bring himself to care. He hiccuped as Clark licked him through it and then pulled away. Through tears, he could see Bruce approaching, half hard, and he shook his head when the other neared.

“I can’t Bruce, I can’t,” he rasped. Bruce simply stroked through his hair and nodded.

“I know,” Bruce replied. “You don’t have to do anything.” 

Bruce wrapped a hand around his cock and the other hand slid down Wally’s sweat soaked back. He pressed his thumb against Wally’s sloppy hole and Wally couldn’t help it, he shivered.

“You did so well today,” Bruce cooed and it felt so good to hear that, even if his skin burned where the thumb pressed against him. Bruce continued to stroke himself casually as though admiring the mess that Wally presented before him.

“I can’t believe you had so much cum in you and you took it so well. I bet you still have a lot inside of you.”

Wally nodded sheeplishly, embarrassed but not willing to do much more than agree. He felt like Superman had just fought him not fucked him.

“This is the loosest I’ve ever seen you get. Not even your big toy could do this.”

Wally shivered again. God, what was Bruce doing to him? He whimpered when Bruce continued to inspect him, his thumb pressing against the slack skin of his anus.

“Maybe next time we’ll enter you at the same time,” Bruce grunted. He seemed like he was getting closer and when he pulled his hand away, Wally’s instinct was to chase the hand to bring it back

“You’re still eager, are you? I bet if you really tried, you could come again.”

“Bruce,” Wally whined. That sounded like a terrible and painful idea but also just a hint of wonderful which made it dangerous.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do that to you.” Bruce started stroking faster. “You look so good right now, baby. This is the most fucked-out you’ve ever been.”

“Yeah,” Wally croaked in agreement. 

“God, you’re so beautiful. I’m so lucky to have you. You don’t know how lucky I am to see you like this.”

Wally didn’t get to process that emotionally loaded statement because Bruce was coming in a hot spurt across Wally’s back. It wasn’t enough to make him aroused again but it did spark something in his gut. 

Clark appeared with a washcloth and, now that he had fulfilled his sexual urges, Clark resembled a normal person. His eyes had stopped glowing and he looked downright bashful as he wiped away some of the cum around Wally’s ass.

“I know that was…...a lot. I hope you at least enjoyed some of it?”

“Mmm, it was good,” Wally mumbled, “but I need to sleep for a week.”  Clark grinned in response and Bruce fussed over him to see if he was okay.

“Are you able to stand?”

That was a good question. Wally focused his energy into swinging himself off the bed. He stumbled a little (and god, he could feel some cum leaking out, this was embarrassing) and Bruce held him steady.

“You’re going to take a bath,” Bruce said, with no room for argument. Which was fair, considering how Wally's entire body felt sticky with body fluids. Clark stood back while Bruce worked to get Wally back in order. Before Wally was lifted into the tub, Clark gave Wally a quick kiss on the cheek with a whispered,

“Thanks.” 

And, you know, the evening wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those keeping track at home, Clark came 10 times on 'screen.' I hope y'all are enjoying these. I still have one or two I hope to eek out before October is over.


	8. Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I was gonna add Selina to this but after writing that last threesome I couldn't bear it so. Have a magic body change instead. Enjoy!

Wally didn't hesitate to speed towards Gotham when he got the text saying, “Come over.”

It was a little concerning, given that it was peak prowling hours for the Bat, but Wally knew that Bruce had just completed a mission for the League. Maybe he needed some post adrenaline nookie. Or maybe he wanted company because he had been injured enough that Alfred forbade him from patrolling. Either way, Wally was going to be there for him.

Wally sped into the cave’s underground entrance and stopped just short of the man who was sitting at the Bat Computer’s central terminal. There were pieces of the suit’s armor and the cape on the floor, which did not bode well for whatever mood Bruce happened to be in.

“B?”

Bruce spun around in the chair and it was...not Bruce. Or rather, it was a version of Bruce with quite a few changes. If Bruce hadn’t been wearing the skin-tight undersuit, Wally might not have noticed that Bruce’s chest was considerably larger and perkier. His face was softer, a little rounder, but otherwise still sported those killer Wayne cheekbones. But his haircut was the same and his facial features were the same, especially those startlingly blue eyes. He looked liked Bruce Wayne’s hot twin sister but most importantly, his glare was the same when he growled,

“We had a run-in with Circe. Zatanna’s working on it.”

His voice was higher in pitch although there was still a smoky undertone and Wally couldn’t help it; he grinned.

“She turned you into a girl?”

If possible, Bruce’s scowl deepened. “This isn’t funny Wally. And I’m not a girl, I’m a man in a different body.”

Wally bit his lip to keep from smiling. He knew Bruce took this very seriously; he hated magic and he hated having his body autonomy violated.

“How come you aren’t at the Watchtower?”

“Because Zatanna threatened me with a makeover if I didn’t stop hovering over her and before you ask, I’m not on patrol because I can’t fight.”

Wally raised an eyebrow. Bruce still looked perfectly capable of kicking anyone’s ass. Bruce saw the look and clarified:

“My center of gravity changed. I would have to rework my entire fighting style and until then, I’m a liability.”

Wally nodded. He looked at the computer screen and saw that Bruce was simultaneously trying to track down Circe and keep an eye on Dick and Tim’s movement in Gotham. It looked exhausting.

“Not to be rude, but why am I here?” Wally asked. He doubted that Bruce wanted him to help in Gotham. Bruce might love Wally but Wally knew that Bruce would soon rather bite off his left toe than let anyone interfere with Gotham without probable cause.

Bruce tensed, minutely, before turning around back to the screen. He grumbled,

“I need a reason to want my boyfriend with me?”

It took Wally a second to realize what was actually the problem. Bruce was scared. He didn’t like magic because there was nothing he could do to affect it. For someone who was used to micromanaging everything, it must have been torture. Wally put a, hopefully, comforting hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Hey, why don't we hang out or something? Like watch a movie or chill?”

Bruce glanced at Wally with a hard look.

“Just because I’m not able to fight right now, it doesn’t mean I can just abandon Gotham.”

Wally resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“You’re not abandoning Gotham, Bruce. Babs can manage the operations, right?”

Bruce grunted in affirmation.

“And you trust Dick and Zatanna to do their jobs?”

Bruce grunted again, albeit reluctantly.

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

“Hmm.”

Wally wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders.

“We should take a break. Maybe take a bath? Explore that new body of yours?”

He tugged on Bruce’s earlobe with his teeth and Bruce shivered. A few seconds went by before the other huffed,

“Fine.”

Wally grinned and sped them off to Bruce’s bedroom before the other could change his mind.

When they stopped, Wally finally got a chance to look at Bruce’s whole body without the dimness of the cave. Bruce was the same height and and appeared to have a healthy abundance of muscle, although there was less muscle mass than before and his shoulders were more narrow. His hips were wider and his thighs were larger, just a tad bit softer. Bruce looked like he would fit in and keep up with the hardest of Amazons.

Wally wanted to run his hands over all of Bruce’s body and see just how many differences there were. Bruce didn’t seem nearly as excited at the prospect and wore a frown that was definitely closer to a pout.

“Relax babe,” Wally said and reached around to squeeze Bruce’s bottom. It was softer, rounder than normal and Bruce made an aborted sound in the back of his throat. He pulled Wally in for a kiss, giving his assent, and Wally dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Bruce’s ass to pull him closer. Bruce groaned, either from the action or from feeling Wally’s warm cock growing against his thigh. Bruce pressed his tongue between the crevice of Wally’s lips and shivered when Wally continued to knead and pull apart his cheeks through the bodysuit. This ass was going to haunt Wally’s dreams.

Bruce kept kissing him, hungrily, and ground against Wally’s trapped erection, making Wally moan into Bruce’s mouth. Buce’s chest felt soft against his and Wally couldn’t stand not seeing it any longer.

“Take off the suit,” Wally hissed between kisses. Bruce gave him a heated look and pulled away to undo the fastener on the back. Wally took the opportunity to shimmy off his jeans so his aching cock was less confined. The top part of Bruce’s body suit was off and Wally zeroed in on his chest immediately.

Bruce’s tits looked amazing.

Wally cupped them and was awed at how they _just_ spilled out of his hands. His areolas were larger but were the same dusty pink as before. Wally looked up and saw there was a faint flush on Bruce’s face and a mild frown that signaled to Wally that Bruce was embarrassed. Ah.

“Babe,” Wally murmured and brushed his thumbs against Bruce’s hardening nipples. Bruce shut his eyes and his blush deepened.

“You look incredible right now and I don’t just mean that because you look like a woman.”

Bruce’s lips twitched like he was trying not to break his frown. He leaned in with a sigh when Wally kept rubbing his thumbs against thumbs against the hard little nubs.

“Feels good?”

Bruce nodded and he gasped when Wally pinched his nipples.

“You’re more sensitive here, aren’t you?” Wally asked, but instead of waiting for an answer he latched onto a nipple and sucked, causing Bruce to cry out in pleasure and surprise. That was all the incentive Wally needed before he set about worshipping Bruce’s tits like they deserved to be worshipped. He sucked, licked and bit everywhere he could. Bruce made a bunch of strangled noises and he groaned before pulling on Wally’s hair to push him away.

“Wally,” he gasped and Wally pulled away from sucking on a nipple with a wet ‘pop’. Wally looked up at Bruce’s flushed face and then down, where he was practically squirming.

“You want me to fuck you Bruce?” Wally teased even though he was soaking through his own underwear. Bruce gave him that ‘I’m going to fuck you against a wall’ look in response. In lieu of an answer, Bruce coaxed Wally’s dick out from his underwear and gave a healthy squeeze. Wally hissed when his cock hit the cold bedroom air and he choked out,

“Alright, got it.”

He guided Bruce to the bed and got him to sit down. He got on his knees in front of Bruce and ran a hand down the man’s calf.

“But first I have to taste you.”

Wally helped to pull down the rest of the bodysuit and spread apart Bruce’s thighs. He was immediately met with the man’s heady scent. Wally’s cock twitched hard at the sight of Bruce’s swollen pussy dripping with slick. Wally was amazed that Bruce had waited as long as he had, considering how wet he was. Wally could feel the heat radiating off of the other and when Wally pressed his thumb against the clit, Bruce’s entire body jolted.

Christ, Wally couldn’t believe that Bruce had gotten that close with just nipple play. “Sensitive” was an understatement.

Wally flattened his tongue and he groaned when licked between the wet folds. It had been far too long since Wally last tasted pussy. He licked a slow path from Bruce’s clit to cunt and enjoyed how Bruce shuddered. He kept this slow pace, lapping up all the slick that kept drooling out until Bruce pulled his hair to push him closer. Wally got the hint and focused on Bruce’s clit.

His tongue flicked over the hard bud over and over again until Bruce’s thighs tightened around his head. Bruce’s gasps got higher and higher in pitch until Wally vibrated his tongue and Bruce cried out as he came.

The rush of slick that accompanied Bruce’s orgasm only encouraged him more. Wally’s cock was steadily dripping down his thigh now, but he didn’t want to stop and Bruce apparently didn’t want him to stop either, judging by the hand that tightened in Wally’s hair. Wally continued licking in that exploring, slow manner he started with originally. He pressed his tongue into Bruce’s cunt and Bruce cursed above him. Honestly, Wally could be here all day, just lazily eating into his boyfriend’s cunt, enjoying the taste and how his face was wet from nose to chin. He vibrated his tongue inside of Bruce’s hole, which produced another batch of slick and caused Bruce to tighten his thighs again, before Wally went back to his clit. The bud was still perfectly erect and sensitive, judging by the shudders Wally felt as his tongue played. He traced the alphabet, he wrote his and Bruce’s names, enjoying how Bruce began to whine and shiver above him as he got closer and closer. When Wally vibrated his tongue again and kept it there, Bruce muffled his scream with his arm as he came.

Wally didn’t have the chance to go at it again because Bruce pulled him up and started licking his own juices off of Wally’s face before kissing him. It was not a gentle kiss by any means; their teeth clacked and more slobber was involved than strictly necessary. When Bruce pulled away, he was panting slightly and said,

“I thought you wanted to fuck me Wally.”

“I do,” Wally panted, “But I love eating you, babe.”

Bruce scoffed and wrapped his hand around Wally’s painfully neglected cock.

“I’ll ride your face all day if you want but I need you in me. _Now.”_

Wally got the hint and sped off for a condom. Before he could stop himself, as he put the condom on, he blurted,

“Do you think you can get pregnant?”

Wally wasn’t sure how Bruce was able to glare so effectively when he was so clearly aroused but he managed it.

“I hope I’m not in this body long enough to find out. And for all I know, this is all just cosmetic changes on the outside and nothing on the inside is different.”

Wally nodded and completely forgot about what he was just asking when he pushed into Bruce’s wet heat. It was different than what he was used to, less tight than Bruce’s anus, but good all the same. It was definitely slicker and the wet sounds Bruce’s pussy made when Wally pressed into it only made Wally want to fuck him harder. Bruce had his eyes shut, his legs now wrapped around Wally’s hips as though he could make Wally drive into him deeper. He groaned with each stroke and his tits bounced with the force of them. Wally wanted to fuck him forever, but Wally had been holding off this entire time and came far too soon.

Not one to ever leave his partner high and dry, Wally absently tossed away the condom and got back down between Bruce’s legs. He pushed two fingers into Bruce’s cunt while he lapped up the other’s clit. He alternated between vibrating his tongue and vibrating his fingers and Bruce made a cacophony of noises above him. When he vibrated his fingers, Bruce’s moaned loudly, too overwhelmed to even try and cover his mouth and when he vibrated his tongue, the other screamed.

It was all worth it when Wally got his fingers in the right angle and Bruce squealed as he nearly arched off the bed.

“Wally---Wally please,” Bruce sobbed so Wally doubled his efforts. He vibrated his fingers and tongue at the same time and Bruce’s whole body tightened at once. His mouth hung open like his voice temporarily left him, like the pleasure had punched the air out of his lungs. Bruce’s whole body remained bow-tense and then, suddenly, a gush of liquid struck Wally in the face before Bruce shuddered. Wally couldn’t even concentrate on that (holy shit, he just made Bruce _squirt_ ), because Bruce was still going, riding out the aftershocks as pleasure continued to course through him. Wally kept lavishing attention on Bruce’s clit, slower than before, until he became too sensitive and pushed Wally’s head away. Bruce shut his eyes and draped an arm over his face. He was either exhausted or embarrassed or both.

“Holy fuck Bruce,” Wally exclaimed, eyes bright. He felt a little proud of himself. Maybe it was because Wally never had an opportunity to use his natural abilities, but he had never made anyone squirt before. He desperately wanted to see it happen again and he felt his cock thicken at the idea.

“Do you think you could do that again?” Wally asked, unable to help himself. “Because that was fucking awesome.”

“God, not right now,” Bruce groaned beneath his arm. “I need a minute.”

Wally understood that. Multiple orgasms tended to take a lot out of you and Wally suddenly realized that Bruce had probably never experienced that before. Or at least, not recently.

“How was it?” Wally asked, as he roamed his hands over Bruce’s thighs. He was unable to get over how they felt now.

“Incredible,” came the mumbled answer. “I’m spoiled now. I’ll never come that many times a row again.”

Wally chuckled and ran his hands up Bruce’s flank before running them back down to his knees. “Well, the night is still young. You said something about riding my face?”

The look Bruce gave him was positively fervent and Bruce sat up to kiss him again. Wally imagined Bruce sitting on his face and drowning in that pussy again and groaned. His cock throbbed at the idea. He would never forget this night as long as he lived and he was also glad, for at least a little while, he had managed to distract Bruce from his problems.  


	9. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is daddy kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you might be wondering, "Bonzai, it's November 2nd! Why are you adding a chapter now?" and the answer is that I started this when it was still October so fuck the system also I'm a lazy asshole. The prompt is daddy kink but there's also a little impact play thrown in there.
> 
> Proofreading? I don't know her.

Wally wasn't quite sure why it happened only that he was embarrassed when he realized that it did. The night began like any other: a little teasing here and there led to Bruce fucking Wally against his apartment wall. They were supposed to be going to dinner, but one thing led to another as it often did. Bruce was doing that macho show of strength thing where he held up Wally while he fucked him and Wally couldn't deny that it did something for him. Bruce growled dirty things in his ear while he held up Wally by his thighs. He said things like, “I’m going to make you come so hard, baby,” and “You're always going to be mine.”

It drove Wally wild. It made him lose his sense of awareness and right before Wally came he knocked his head back and cried out, “Daddy, yes!”

Wally didn't even realize that he had done it until after Bruce also came and pulled out. Bruce didn't say anything but Wally knew that he had heard it. Nothing got by the Batman. Bruce busied himself with throwing away the condom and tucking his cock back in while Wally was awash with embarrassment. He wondered if this was how people felt when they said the wrong name during sex.

Wally wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, if anything. The memory made his stomach feel tumultuous and he tried not to blush when Bruce made eye contact. Eventually, Wally decided to go with a Bruce Wayne method of problem solving: ignore it until he was forced to do otherwise. In the meantime, Wally would try to forget about it.

\--o0o--

A few days later, Wally swung by the manor for an evening with Bruce before spending the night in Blüdhaven with Dick. Wally was excited; it wasn't often he got to hang out with his boyfriend and his best friend in the same 24 hour period. Or, at least, it wasn't often he got to hang out with his boyfriend and his best friend in the same 24 hour period that had nothing to do with League business. Alfred answered the door when Wally knocked and the smell of cookies wafted to him.

“Good afternoon, Master Wallace.”

“Hey, Alfred! Are those cookies I smell?” Wally asked as his foot tapped rapidly in excitement and impatience. The corner of Alfred’s mouth ticked upward.

“Indeed they are, Master Wallace. Chocolate butterscotch, sir. You are welcome to them--”

Wally didn't wait for the butler to finish before he sped to the kitchen. There was a plate stacked high with the aforementioned cookies and Wally bit into one and groaned. He would never tell Bruce this, but Alfred was his favorite person. Although, honestly, Bruce probably felt the same way.

“When you are done, Master Bruce is waiting for you in the downstairs study,” Alfred said when Wally was more than halfway through the pile.

“Thank you!” Wally grinned, or at least attempted to, around a month full of cookies. Alfred gave him another one of those not-quite smiles.

“You are quite welcome, sir.”

Wally finished and sped off to find Bruce; he was exactly where Alfred said he was: in his study. The man was still wearing his suit from the day and was seated behind his large desk. His laptop was in front of him and Wally tried not to pout. He wanted quality time with Bruce and he didn't want to share it with Wayne Enterprises. Bruce barely glanced in Wally's direction before he said,

“Strip.”

A shiver went down Wally's spine. Ah, so it was going to be that type of evening.  Wally quickly shed his clothes and Bruce didn't even look at Wally when he commanded,

“Kneel.”

Wally sucked in a breath and did what he was told. He settled on his knees in front of Bruce with a slight flush that came to Wally whenever he was submissive. He was already a little hard, his cock only half interested in the proceedings. Bruce fished out his dick from his trousers--he didn't even bother taking them off-- and Wally's stomach flipped in anticipation. Bruce grabbed a handful of Wally's hair and he opened his mouth without having to be told. The billionaire wasn't hard yet, but that would soon change. Wally leaned forward to capture Bruce's cock in his mouth but Bruce pulled him back and explained,

“I don't want you to suck me off right now. I just want you to keep me warm. Can you do that for daddy?”

Wally felt completely bowled over. His mouth went dry and it took him awhile to get his brain back online long enough to stammer,

“Y-yes, daddy.”

Bruce gave him a look. “Color?”

“Green,” Wally answered. “So fucking green.”

Bruce guided his soft cock into Wally's mouth and Wally was only able to sit there and let it harden. Bruce turned his attention back to his work and it made Wally feel used in the best way possible. Bruce was hot and heavy in Wally's mouth and Wally tried his best not to suck on instinct. He drooled around Bruce as the other got harder and Wally's own cock throbbed. Eventually, Wally drifted and he knew nothing but the pulsing weight in his mouth and his own persistent arousal. He didn't know how long he sat there, but his jaw ached and his cock started to drip precum down his thigh. Wally was in so deep, he was startled when he heard the study door opening.

“Your tea, Master Bruce,” intoned Alfred and Wally's heart leapt into his throat. Alfred had to know he was there, right? Wally was at least partially hidden behind Bruce's desk, but if Alfred knew he was there, it would be patently obvious what he was doing. Wally thought about pulling away but Bruce held Wally's head steady and he sounded no worse for wear when he said,

“Thank you, Alfred. Leave it on the table over there.”

Worse, Wally felt Bruce twitch hard in his mouth and tasted a dribble of precum against his tongue. Wally was incredulous. Bruce was getting off on this! Wally didn't know if this had been planned or not but if his mouth wasn't full of cock, he would express his indignation once Alfred was gone.

Eventually, Alfred did leave and Bruce let go of Wally's head to card a hand through the redhead’s hair.

“You did a good job keeping my cock warm. Bend over my desk and you’ll get a reward.”

Or maybe Wally would find the time to be indignant later. Right now he wanted nothing more than what Bruce was promising. Wally gave Bruce's cockhead a hard suck before he pulled away with a wet “pop.” The redhead got in position on Bruce's desk before the other could get annoyed at the cheeky act of defiance. Wally's belly was alight with anticipation and despite his previous mortification, Wally's cock hadn't flagged in the slightest. He shivered when he felt Bruce's hands on his hips.

“You don't come unless I tell you to.”

Wally shivered again. “Yes, daddy.”

Bruce pried apart Wally's cheeks and the redhead could barely keep himself still when he felt Bruce's hot breath against his hole. Wally whined as Bruce licked up his crack from perineum to tailbone and Bruce lazily stroked his tongue around Wally's asshole. Bruce didn't stop; he kept licking and teasing the puckered entrance, make it twitch each time. After a few minutes of this, Wally couldn't take it anymore.

“Daddy, please,” he groaned.

Bruce paused. “Please what?”

“Please eat me or--or fuck me, I don't care.”

“You always need something inside you, don't you baby?” Bruce teased. His mouth blew hot air against Wally's hole.

“Yes,” Wally cried unashamedly and keened when Bruce finally pushed in his tongue.

“Hot” and “wet” were the only things that entered Wally's mind. Bruce flattened his tongue and made a slow sweep inside and Wally was so keyed up, he wanted to cry. Bruce pressed his face closer and continued his slow gradual exploration, like he had all the time in the world to eat out his boyfriend. Wally trembled and moaned loudly when Bruce speared his tongue and finally fucked Wally with it.

The worst (or best) part was that the doors to Bruce's study were pane glass so anyone passing by would be able to see Bruce on his knees with his face buried in Wally's ass. Wally pushed back against Bruce's face, greedy for it, and whined. Wally's cock had left a small puddle on the desk beneath him and he knew that Bruce wouldn't give him what he wanted. Wally began to vibrate, stupidly turned on. As much as Wally loved to have his hole eaten, it was never enough for him to finish. It always left him on the precipice, which was where he was now. Wally assumed that that was the point, considering how Bruce didn't want him to come. He was proven wrong when Bruce, with his tongue deep in Wally's ass, pressed his thumb against that sensitive spot behind Wally's balls.

“Bruuce,” Wally whined, because that was playing dirty. Bruce either wasn’t paying attention or didn’t care because he kept his slow massage that was gradually tipping Wally towards the edge. Bruce didn’t falter with his tongue movements either and, if anything, he licked more aggressively as he stroked Wally’s prostate externally. Drool dribbled down Bruce’s chin as he pressed his face closer and Wally keened when Bruce sucked against his hole.

“B-Bruce--daddy-- _please_. I’m gonna come,” Wally babbled as the heat pulled inside him. He tried to hold off against it, but it was bubbling up like a volcano. Eventually, Wally could do nothing but ride the wave and he cried out as he came in several spurts across Bruce’s desk. Bruce licked him through it and, for a second, Wally thought Bruce might have forgotten about his order. But then, Bruce stood up and gave Wally’s ass a sharp smack.

“What did I say about coming?” He asked and Wally flushed with shame and excitement.

“Don’t do it until you say so.”

“You disobeyed me, baby. That means I have to punish you.” Bruce took off his belt and Wally shivered when the billionaire ran the leather over his heated skin.

“Are you ready?” Bruce asked, which really meant: Was Wally okay with this?

“Yeah.”

“Count the lashes.”

The first hit was always the worst because it was the most unexpected. Wally jolted as the leather struck against his skin and gasped, “One.”

They continued and Wally grew hard again as his ass was covered with hits. His skin felt hot where each lash landed and he yelped whenever Bruce strayed to swat at his upper thighs. Honestly, if Bruce’s desk wasn’t supporting Wally, Wally wasn’t sure he would be standing. His legs felt like jelly from the orgasm and the pain and it was all a dizzying swirl inside Wally’s head. Wally lost track of time again and was only brought back to the present when the hits stopped and Bruce said,

“Hold yourself open.”

If Wally wasn’t already flushed with arousal, he might have blushed as he grabbed his cheeks and spread them wide for Bruce’s viewing pleasure. As embarrassed as this always made him feel, it didn’t matter when Wally felt a cool slick finger press into his hole.

“You’re so loose.” Bruce’s voice was a deep rumble behind him and Wally’s cock twitched hard when Bruce asked,

“Did you love daddy’s tongue in you?”

God, Wally was going to die.

“Yes, daddy,” Wally gasped when a second finger slid in. Wally was disappointed when the two fingers pulled out; he was in deep enough that he tried to follow them. It was quickly forgotten in favor the jolt of arousal that spread through him when Bruce pressed his cockhead against Wally’s greedy hole.

 _“Daddy,”_ Wally whined. Bruce dragged his cock between Wally’s cheeks and it tugged on Wally’s asshole at every pass.

“Yes?” Bruce asked, like he wasn’t teasing Wally within an inch of his life.

“Fuck me,” Wally pleaded. "Please!”

“You want daddy’s cum?” The tip of Bruce’s cockhead was in, but it wasn’t enough. Honestly, Wally would agree to anything at that point.

“Yes, yes please, just fuck me daddy,” Wally cried.

“Alright,” Bruce conceded. “Just keep your cheeks open like that and I’ll take care of you.”

Bruce thrust in in one long stroke and it nearly knocked the air out of Wally. Bruce must have gotten tired of the teasing too because the pace he set was brutal and it was just what Wally needed. Wally’s thighs were going to have deep bruises on them from where the desk dug in as Bruce pounded into him. Wally wished he could hold onto something, but he didn’t want to disappoint Bruce, not like before.

Wally came first, within a few minutes of their fucking. He didn’t have the energy to do more than lay there and take it. Each time Bruce slammed up against his prostate the feeling was overwhelming and Wally drooled onto Bruce’s desk as he groaned, completely gone in the pleasure. It was unsurprising when he got hard again before Bruce even came once.

Wally began to vibrate again as sparks of lightning shot behind his eyes because of how sensitive he was now. It was simultaneously too much and not enough and if Wally had any sort of awareness outside of Bruce’s cock and his own arousal, he might have felt ashamed at how hungry he was. He had already come twice and he could feel the third one deep in his gut. Bruce was thick and hot inside him and Wally focused on that as he rode the peak higher and higher until he shuddered and came again.

There Wally was: spurting more globs of cum out onto Bruce’s desk as he held his own cheeks open for Bruce to take what he wanted. If Bruce had the stamina to fuck all night, Wally would probably let him at this point, but all good things had to come to an end.

Finally, Bruce finished with a loud moan and he pulled out mid-way so his cum dribbled down Wally’s thighs and it made Wally feel ridiculously good. He felt well-used. Wally was only vaguely aware that he was still holding his ass open and he blinked out of his daze when he saw a flash from a camera.

Wally looked behind him and saw Bruce taking pictures with his phone. Wally’s hole felt gaping with the absence of his lover’s cock and he clenched around nothing but Bruce’s cum.

“You’re still so hungry for me, huh?” Bruce pressed two fingers into Wally and Wally whined, over sensitive, but still present enough to want to be full.

“Next time I’ll make a plug for you so you don’t ever have to be without daddy’s cock.”

That probably wouldn’t happen but Wally’s eyes glazed over at the possibilities.

Wally briefly shut his eyes and when he opened them again, he felt a warm washcloth between his legs. He hummed, happy, and was surprised when Bruce pulled Wally’s hands away to massage them. But it was good. He was good; Bruce told him not to let go and he hadn't.

“You did so well for me,” Bruce murmured as Wally got up from the desk. Pride warmed in Wally’s chest and he leaned heavily into Bruce as Bruce led him to a settee across the room. Wally blinked again and there was a blanket around him and his head was in Bruce’s lap. The billionaire stroked through Wally’s hair with one hand and he had a book perched in the other.

“Bruce?”

Bruce looked down. “How are you feeling?”

Wally had to think about it because his head still felt fuzzy. He eventually decided on, “Floaty.”

Bruce smiled and said, “Yeah, you sub dropped pretty hard. I imagine you do feel floaty. Did you like it?”

Wally nodded. The faint tendrils of embarrassment were starting to form, but he was glad Bruce put up with his ridiculous kinks.

“Do you want to go to bed or stay here a little longer?”

Wait. Bed?

“What time is it?” Wally asked with a yawn.

Bruce glanced at his watch (and wasn’t that ridiculous that Bruce actually used and owned a watch?) and answered, “Nine forty-five.”

Wally sat up in alarm. He was supposed to meet Dick at nine.

“Dick’s gonna kill me!” Wally threw off the throw blanket but Bruce’s arms encircled him before he could get away. Or rather, before he could get away without hurting Bruce.

“You need to rest. You can call Dick and explain what happened and see him in the morning.” That sounded reasonable even though part of Wally suspected that this was all a secret ploy for Bruce keep the redhead to himself.

“You’re not the one who has to tell him,” Wally mumbled even as he leaned against Bruce. Conversations with Dick about Wally and Bruce’s sex life tended to range from awkward to embarrassing.

“I’ll text him,” Bruce offered. “You can sleep.”

Wally’s eyes were already half-lidded and he nodded sleepily. He felt warm and safe and fucked out and, honestly, this was probably the best way to end an evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! Thank you all who commented, you kept me going and living. I didn't manage all 31 days, but I think we all knew that was going to happen. But I hope you've all enjoyed and have a happy November!


End file.
